Index15
rex_tillerson '''is a game developer in the Ultimate Driving Universe. index15 is making the states of North Carolina and South Carolina for the Ultimate Driving Universe, as well as the District of Columbia (Washington DC). Also, he created the mail van, contributing to the mailman job. His role is also increasing in the UDU as rex created another vehicle in October 2017. Current Games '''North Carolina UD: Currituck Main article: UD: Currituck Currituck is a game created by rex_tillerson that became finished in June 21st, 2017. It is the second game based in North Carolina (after UD: Monroe) and index15's third Game (After UD: Monroe and UD: Calhounstown). This game includes parts of the north coast of North Carolina. The game is planned to be released between May and June, and the completion deadline is June 21st. On March 31, April 1st, and April 2nd, Currituck was free for people who couldn't afford it. On May 6th, May 7th, May 26th, May 27th, May 28th, and May 29th was another free weekend. UD: Monroe Main article: UD: Monroe Monroe is another game created by index15. It is the first game based in North Carolina and index15's game after Currituck. This game is currently under construction and is currently in beta testing with a cost of 40 ROBUX. This game includes parts of Union County in North Carolina. index15 is remaking the game as of now. On September 21, 2017, index15 announced that Monroe will open sometime in early 2018, which will make it the second full release in the Carolinas. UD: Monroe Classic Monroe Classic is another game by index15. Being the original version of Monroe, it includes part of Union and Anson counties and it is now free to play, similar to the classic versions of Odessa and Delancy Gorge. UD: French Broad More Info Coming Soon. UD: Mecklenburg More Info Coming Soon. UD: Wrightsville More Info Coming Soon. South Carolina UD: Charlestown Charlestown is a game created by index15. It is the first game based in South Carolina and was index15's first UDU game. It was renamed from Calhounstown to Charlestown over Summer 2017 and the game is friends only (most players will be unable to access it for now). The only thing we know about the game is it has three large bridges, features on his twitter. UD: Hilton Head Island Hilton Head Island is an upcoming game created by index15. It will be based on Hilton Head Island, SC. It is currently in beta with a cost of 30 ROBUX and will probably be the next game worked on after Monroe. UD: Fort Beaufort More Info Coming Soon. District of Columbia None known so far. UDU cars created by rex_tillerson index15 has created two cars for the UDU, one is the mail van, the other is the Chevy Suburban. The mail van, based off the Grumman LLV with a United States Postal Service-inspired livery was index's first vehicle and is currently in service in most games as part of the mail job. This vehicle is the only RHD vehicle in-game and was released in mid-2017. However, on October 7, 2017, index15 began work on a 1990 Chevrolet Suburban, a possible alternative to the current Chevrolet Tahoe for players. This vehicle is yet to be released but it could be the second full-size SUV in-game. As TwentyTwoPilots shared this vehicle on Twitter, the Suburban could come in the near future for players who want something more affordable and an alternative to the Chevrolet Tahoe-based SUV. Note: The Suburban has not been released and we will update pages accordingly when this vehicle is released. UDU Maps created by rex_tillerson rex_tillerson also has a UDU map as he is responsible for North and South Carolina, respctively. He has made 3 versions of the map that have changed over time, so we will compare them. index15 decided to update his map because he thinks it dosen't make sense to himself and other people. These 3 maps are perfect for comparing because we will know how they used to look like. The roads are in different directions as well. Trivia * index15 was supposed to do the Outer Banks, but Alex (TwentyTwoPilots) will do the Outer Banks. * index15 is the 2nd UDU game developer that makes games their own way, the 1st being Hydrolock. * index15 made a poll on his twitter page for what game should he create after UD: Currituck is finished, and Hilton Head Island, SC won. ** The options were Greneston, SC (Greenville, SC), Morehead City, NC, Hilton Head Island, SC, and Goldsboro, NC. ** Unfortunately his 1st poll got rigged by many alternate accounts who kept picking Goldsboro, NC, so index15 decided to make another poll with only Morehead City, NC and Hilton Head Island, SC options, and Hilton Head Island still won. ** Since Two games were being made at once, Hilton Head and Monroe, index15 held another poll to see which one people wanted more and Monroe won this debate so Monroe is currently under development. *index15 is the first game developer to use free weekend periods for feedback and testing, allowing the community to give their opinion on his work. *index15 is one of the youngest devlopers. See Also... * index15's Twitter page Category:Ultimate Driving Universe developers Category:People in the Ultimate Driving Universe Team